If Love Could Have Saved You
by Thisideup
Summary: Really angsty fic about ChbiUsa and Gohan one of my fave pairings! RR PLEASE!


Disclaimer: I don't own SailorMoon or DragonBallZ. I haven't got a clue who wrote this poem but it was perfect for this fic. The song in this fic is from Clover by Clamp. This ones quite sad and Usagi and Trunks are married.  
  
I Love Could Have Saved You  
  
- God saw u were getting tired a cure was not to be -  
  
Chibi-Usa glanced around at the beautiful park, but she saw none of it. Her love, her life, everything had been taken from her. *Gohan...* a single glistening tear slid down her cheek. It had been two months since he had told her they were through...two long, painful, agonizing months. He had told her once that he loved her, and that he always would, but she realized now...she just wasn't good enough.  
  
- So he put his arms around you and whispered; come with me -  
  
She walked past all the shops and all the happy faces, wishing only to see one...*Oh, how i miss him...if only* She passed happy couples and the pain in her heart seemed to flare up. Then she saw them...Videl and Gohan...and they were kissing...Her heart shattered and she ran. As she entered the palace she saw that no one was there. *Mama and Papa must have gone out somewhere. That's probably best, they'd only try to stop me* She reached for the dagger she had bought only days before.  
  
- With tearful eyes we watched you fade away -  
  
*Mama and Papa will find me here, maybe not today, or tommorow, but eventually...* She began to sing, A song she had written years ago, when she had first met the kind hearted demi-saiya-jin."I wish for happiness. I seek happiness. To find happiness with you. To be your happiness. Take me somewhere far from here. Take me away. An unbreakable spell. A never-ending kiss. An endless dream. Eternal happiness. Please take me away. Soaked feathers. Fingers locked. The warmth of skin. Two hearts. Take me away. I wish for happiness. I seek happiness. I want to be your happiness. Let me be your happiness..."  
  
- Although we suffer and love you we could not make u stay -  
  
"Thank You, Gohan, I found my happiness." She pressed the cold metal of the dagger into her warm skin and drew it upward towards her elbow. She laid down and watched the blood drop to the ground. She smiled, and closed her eyes, forever.  
  
- A golden heart stopped beating hard working hands to rest -  
  
Usagi and Trunks came to the door with Gohan, who was shaking. They were all pretty nervous, after all, Gohan had told her they were through, but he had been wrong. He had thought his feelings were leading him towards Videl, so he had ended everything with Usa, but he found out today what she was actually like. Suddenly the group realized something, they couldn't feel Usa's life force, it was gone.  
  
- God broke our hearts to prove to us he only takes the best -  
  
"Usa!" Gohan screamed running to her room, followed closely by Trunks and Usagi. He opened the door to find the love of his life, lying lifeless on her bed with a small smile on her angelic face. "Usa!" he cried out with anguish filling his voice. He rushed to her bed, "No...no, she can't be, she can't" "Gohan..." Trunks said. "NO! she c-can't be gone! she can't! she can't." he stated trembling  
  
- A million times we've missed you a million times we've cried -  
  
Tears streamed down Usagi's face and Trunks, ignoring his own tears, took her in his arms and held her, rocking her back and forth. She sunk to her knees and cried out her daughter's name, "Chibi-Usa! why? Trunks, why did she do it? Tell me why? we loved her..so much..." "I don't know Usako, i just don't know." he said, his tears landing on her golden locks.  
  
Gohan was crying openly, tears streaming freely down his face. He wrapped his arms around the beautiful fallen angel and whispered to her, "I love you, Usagi" he held her cold lifeless form to his body and cried, he had loved her, more than life itself. But he would live on, because in his heart, he knew that she wanted him to, she sacrificed her life, for his happiness, and he would live out his life, loving her, always.  
  
- If love could have saved you you never would have died - 


End file.
